zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Lori Grimes (The Walking Dead)
Television Series Lori Grimes is Rick Grimes' wife and Carl Grimes' mother. Believing Rick to be dead, she joined Shane Walsh to Atlanta, Georgia, counting on him to keep her and Carl safe. Overview Pre-Apocalypse King County, Georgia Lori married her husband, Rick at very young age and the two of them eventually had a son named Carl. They lived as a typical surburban family in King County, Georgia. Lori was a doting stay-at-home mother, while Rick was the breadwinner of the family (working for the local Sheriff's department). Over time, their marriage became increasingly strained, with Rick constantly distancing himself from her. His unwillingness to talk about his feelings and their problems often resulted in fights, where harsh words were spoken by Lori. It had even reached the point where she began to question his love for her and Carl. Lori confided in a friend (and fellow housewife), Paula to ease the stress and seek advice. Days before the apocalypse breaks out, Lori finds out by Shane about Rick's shooting, and is forced to break the crushing news to Carl. As the apocalypse finally breaks out, Shane convinces them that Rick is dead, and she and her son pack their things and leave with Shane to head towards Atlanta (where many other people were going due to it being a supposed safe-zone). On the road, they meet and befriend Carol and her family, and then watch Atlanta being destroyed by Napalm helicopters. They all eventually settle in a nearby quarry. Comic Series Lori Grimes was the wife of Rick Grimes, and mother of Carl Grimes and Judith Grimes and one of the main survivors from the camp located outside of Atlanta. Overview Pre-Apocalypse Lori was friends with Rick's brother Jeff throughout high school. Jeff brought her to a party at Rick's college where he was studying police administration. The two had hit it off instantly, and after she had dropped out of her freshman year of college, they begun a serious relationship and years afterward would get married and have their son Carl. They lived an average life in Cynthiana, Kentucky, with her being a housewife and Rick being the breadwinner of the family. During the onset of the zombie apocalypse, Lori took Carl to assumed safety in Atlanta, where her parents lived, accompanied by Rick's partner and best friend Shane Walsh. After-Apocalypse Along the way to Atlanta, Lori becomes increasingly emotional and is wracked with guilt over "abandoning" the comatose Rick at their town hospital. Eventually, Lori is so depressed and desperate for closeness that she has a passionate one night stand with Shane on the highway, which may have resulted in the conception of Judith Grimes. She constantly regrets their act and revels in how great of a mistake she had made. Upon arriving in Atlanta, and finding the city overrun by the undead, she, Carl, and Shane meet up with other survivors and encamp outside the city limits near a quarry. Lori slowly forces herself to accept the idea of Rick being gone, and starts to enjoy life more (though still remains conflicted over her feelings for Shane). She befriends most of the other women in the group and they all perform daily duties together, such as washing clothes and looking after the children. Lori is overjoyed when Rick miracously returns, and tries at all costs to hide the secret, her regrets becoming even stronger now knowing that he was alive while she offered herself to another man. Shane continues to make advances toward her, to which she attempts to ignore but tensions between them rise as danger becomes more imminent to the group. She becomes disgusted at Shane as he sees him both verbally and physically assaulting Rick. Her resentment toward him pushes the man over the edge and ultimately leads to his death. After his funeral, she, her family, and the remaining Atlanta band leaves for safer areas of habitation. Category:The Walking Dead